Kagamine 16 birthday
by ShadowAkemi
Summary: So basically Len is in love with Rin and they have a birthday party that gets insane. Surprise ending ;) T for slight adult content


Kagamine 16th birthday one shot

"Bring the Orange Soda down here Rin! I know you hog it up in your room! We need it for the party!", Len yelled at his twin from the downstairs.

It was their sixteenth birthday and Len was determined to make it the best party Rin has ever had, since their fifteen birthday parties before were the worst parties ever. When they turned fifteen, Len's shirt set on fire from getting to close to the cake, and Rin got cake smashed into her new dress Len bought for her. He always had a sickening love for his sister, and not in a sisterly way. She made him blush every time she touched him. It made him sick that he had to be related to such a beautiful, sweet girl.

"Why can't we just make smoothies for drinks instead of all of my soda!" Rin's little head popped around the corner with a little pout that made Len's heart melt. He played it off, shrugged and agreed. He had just finished setting up all the decorations, which only consisted of fairy (Christmas) lights around the living room and food bowls and dishes covering the lounge table.

Their house was huge, as their parents had such a good job as music producers. However, they were always on business trips. The only time the twins ever saw them was a week before their actual birthday and Christmas. Their parents left from their visit two days ago and the Twins were planning the most epic, fun, and craziest party in the History of Vocaloid. It was particularly a pool party and it was starting in a hour.

"Len? I need your help," Rin's soft voice called from her room.

He bolted up the stairs and entered her room. She had a large room with the walls painted a lighter yellow with lavender roses hand painted by Yukari, one of Rin's best friends. What he saw made his cheeks burn. Rin was wearing a bikini that covered close to no skin. She was struggling tying the bikini top. Rin's cheeks were also slightly pink.

"C-can you t-tie this?", she said turning around. His hands were shaking slightly as he was so close to his sister. He tied it and she turned around and gave her brother a tight hug.

"Happy birthday Len," she whispered, then hugged him a little longer before letting go

It was time and all their friends started showing up. Luka and Miku where the first to show up.

Miku bothered Len cause she had a massive crush on Len and had this fantasy that they were actually dating. On the other hand, Luka was quite desirable, in a sisterly way. She was always quiet unless you get a little alcohol in her and she's the life of the party. Len never worried about Luka flirting with him since she was in a relationship with Kaito, Len's best friend. If only she was his sister, then it wouldn't be so wrong for him to be with Rin. Next came Ia, SeeU and Yukari, who were all Rin's best friends.

Almost every single girl liked Len. Out of all of his friends, Ia, Miku and Gumi all loved him, but there was only one girl he truly loved, Rin. He was also good friends with SeeU and Yukari, but he never worried about them flirting with him,and he was the only person who knew SeeU and Yukari were together. Not even Rin knew since she was always trying to be Cupid and getting them boyfriends, they didn't want to tell her they're lesbians.

Mikuo, Miku's twin, showed up with Gakupo and Meiko. Then Gumi and Teto.

Everyone was wearing bathing suits and having a good time listening to "Just be Friends" Luka's latest single by the pool, Rin, Len, Luka, and Kaito were all in the hot tub singing along to the music. Mikuo was trying to flirt with Ia, Gakupo was with Meiko dancing, and SeeU and Yukari were discussing their song writing with their feet dipped in the pool.

"Hey guys! I brought a little something-something!" Meiko yelled, waving around two bottles of vodka. Everyone ran over to get a shot. The only ones who didn't where the goody goodys, Yukari and SeeU. Instead of running to get some they snuck away to hang out in the kitchen inside.

By the time it was dark out, almost all of them were completely drunk. Miku, Gakupo, Gumi Meiko, and Luka were all skinny dipping in the large pool splashing each other and screaming to the extremely loud music. Kaito and Ia were out egging the neighbors, missing every time due to them being intoxicated. SeeU and Yukari were making out on pool chair very intimately.

While Rin and Len where in Len's bedroom.

"This is wrong, Rin," Len whispered as Rin was running her hands across Lens feminine chest.

"I know, but what I do next is so right," she said with a smirk reading across her face.

Then she pulled out a knife stabbed him and hid the body under the hot tub after everyone left the party.

THE END


End file.
